Candies
by ShanixinRed
Summary: Life is like a candy. Sometimes its sweet, sometimes it sour.
**I do not own nor claim Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei's manga. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. If you intend to bring hate or bash the drabble, then with all means, please exit and do something else. Lastly, if you want to suggest a prompt- either message me or comment here, either way I'll answer whether I can make something about it or not. Well, that is all!**

 **Love always,  
Nicole.**

* * *

 **0 0 0**

 **Candies**

 _ **Quick Summary: Life is like a candy. Sometimes its sweet, sometimes it sour.**_

 _Romeo Conbolt x Wendy Marvell_

* * *

"Hey Wendy," Romeo greeted as he spot the blue haired maiden alone sitting outside the guild's porch. Yes, Makarov decided to build a porch for them and once again, yes Wendy is alone because Carla finally went to a date with Happy in exchange of fish-designed candies, bunch and bunch of candies. And speaking of candies, Romeo put one in his mouth as he sat next to Wendy. "Want some?"

She gratefully smiled at him as she took one piece, "thank you. Did you know that life is like a candy? Sometimes its sweet, sometimes its sour."

Romeo chuckled, "are you going through something in your life right now?" He put one candy once again in his mouth and continued talking, "you can tell me y'know."

Wendy shrugged, "nothing much. Just every girl I know is dating someone, Lucy with Natsu, Juvia with Gray, Erza with Jellal, Levy with Gajeel, Mira-san with Laxus- even Carla is kind of dating Happy!" She pouted but nonetheless took one candy again and put it inside her mouth, "I mean I'm already 16. I grew taller and I'm not flat chested anymore!" Her shoulders dropped, "well I guess I can say that my chest is not that flat unlike when I first arrived here." She took another piece and plopped it inside her mouth, then looked at Romeo. "Am I that ugly?"

Romeo gaped a little bit at her sudden outburst, especially at her sudden question. "No-"

"You hesitated," she interrupted with an almost lethal glare.

Romeo chuckled and dismissively waved his hand, "believe me Wendy, you are a beautiful girl. See, maybe there's another guy for you, don't rush or find love. Let love find you, instead."

"Well I guess you're right," she calmed down- at least for a bit. "What about you, Romeo? Are you dating anyone right now? I think I heard someone with you seeing Chelia," she smirked at him. "Are you?"

Romeo blushed a little but shook his head, "whoever you heard that rumor from, they're wrong. We're seeing each other for some reason."

Wendy tilted her head, "oh? Care to tell me? We, if you want to, that is. I mean I'm not pressuring you or anything."

"I'll tell you next time," he let out a chortle then looked down his pack of candies. "There's only one left," he announced. Then he grinned and took it out, "want it?"

Wendy was about to take it, only Romeo didn't let her as he put the last candy in between his teeth as he mischievously grinned at a fuming Wendy. "Hey, that's mean!" She pouted, making Romeo blush a little thinking how cute she is when getting angry. This time, it was him who tilted his head for Wendy became smirking deviously at him.

He didn't have the time to react when Wendy leaned in to him, careful not to brush their lips with each other as she successfully took the candy in between his teeth. She innocently smiled at him as she plopped it inside her mouth, smirking in her victory leaving an embarrassed and love-struck Romeo. _We almost kissed!_ He thought to himself, sadly they didn't because she merely took the candy away from him.

They were startled when a fish, yes a fish, was dropped on the floor they're sitting at and they saw a happy Happy and a dumbstruck Carla- oh and let's not forget those who saw what Wendy did. Namely, Macao, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Makarov and the others. "Did she just-"

"Oh my God," they disbelievingly gasped.

Carla glared at them, "just because you're allowed to date doesn't mean you can kiss!"

"Are you two having a relationship?" Mirajane squealed along with her sister. "In SECRET?"

Macao almost fainted, the youngest dragon slayer and his son is dating in secret behind him! He felt happy, but of course he's shocked too.

Makarov smirked, "interesting."

Wendy finally regained her voice as Romeo just sat there, feeling as if his world just turned upside down. "NO! No, all of you thought it all wrong- Romeo and I are not dating!"

"Yeah..." was the only word that came from his mouth.

But unfortunately for them, no one was listening as they started planning to celebrate the youngest couple's 'relationship.' Even Carla, though she thought they kissed. Well, everyone thought they did. "Woohoo! Let's invite the other guilds for the celebration of their relationship!"

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do not know what I'm doing. Forgive me XD**

 **~ ShanixinRed**


End file.
